Librarian Phantasies
by MrsBahamaMama
Summary: Ana loves books and a stranger wants a library card. And maybe more.


I love books.

I love to read on a cloudy, rainy afternoon in Seattle, when our only visitors are just looking for a place to hide from the rain, disregarding our great spectrum of romantic novels, heroic sagas or adventures in far away countries with foreign cultures. Then I would lay down the book I am currently reading, go over to the potential new book lover and make a clever quote from a book, that I would think this victim of my expert advise would love followed by handing him a copy of said book. It's my favorite hobby looking at the clients and evaluate their book taste. And I have to admit, I'm really good at it. Every now and then I convince somebody to take the book I recommended and to get lost in a different world. That's why I love it so much to work at the library.

It's another rainy Saturday and I'm reading a book, listening to the rhythm of the falling rain. When the doors open, I look up, greedy to meet another soon-to-be-happy client, and stare in stormy, grey eyes. My eyes widen and when he turns around, I shamelessly examine this hot adonis, who now stands near the entrance, obviously waiting for the rain to stop while looking out of the window. Considering his clothes, he was out for a run, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, which are now soaked from the rain. ‚Sweetie, your clothes are wet, get rid of them, now!' I think to myself and imagine his naked, sweating body pressing me against a bookshelf. I often have phantasies involving clients or just random guys on the street. Sad but true, that's almost my whole sexual experience.

I was always the shy bookworm. Having major problems coming out of my shell, I haven't had many friends in my life. Friends as in human beings; there were always my books that I love to death of course. Kate was one of the few, who tried to integrate me into a group of people every now and then, but what did I get out of it? José Fucking Rodriguez.

When she introduced me to José in my second year at university, I instantly zoned out and had a very kinky sexual phantasy of him, me and a big bottle of chocolate sauce. Yummy. Snapping out of my daydream, I blushed a bright crimson red. José laughed and winked at me before making his way to his dorm. Kate of course recognized my reverie and organized a double date with her then boyfriend, José and me. In retrospect, it was embarrassing. I giggled constantly, drank way too much alcohol and made a fool out of myself, asking José if he wanted to join the mile high club with me. Fortunately, it was on our way home and nobody else witnessed my drunken stupor. But José got a certain image of me that night and thought it was ok to play with me.

Since that night I had a crush on José and tried to be near him as often as possible and he jumped at the chance. We would sit at the library reading while he traced a finger along my arm or we would make out under the cherry tree in front of the cafeteria. One day, he invited me to this rock concert out of town. I was so happy that he thought of me accompanying him. After the concert, he shoved me in an alley and unzipped his pants. He pushed me on my knees and put his cock in my mouth. That was the first blowjob I ever gave and meassured by his groans, I wasn't that bad.

Over the next few months, I was ‚his little whore' as he called it, giving him head almost everywhere, anytime he wanted to. He made some photos of me - half naked or naked - and made videos of our little get-togethers. For me, it was a playful relationship, for him, it was just a game. After quite some time, I heard rumors that José got a girl pregnant and I talked to him.

„Yeah, she's my girlfriend for three years and now, she'll be the mother of my child." he explained.

„But I don't get it, I thought we are a couple!" I cried, but he just laughed.

„No, you are my little whore, that's a whole different thing!" he said.

„But what does your girlfriend think about you cheating on her?" I asked him incredulously.

„Come on, that's not cheating, you just suck my dick!" he chuckled.

That was when I realized, it was just a game for him. So I turned around and went away without another word. I never saw him again ever since. I cried a whole weekend and then went back to my daydreams about random strangers.

I snap out of my memory and lick my lips. This random stranger is hot, hot, hot and I would love to be his little whore. Yap, the José incident didn't change my naughty imagination. As long as he would be faithful, I would love to do a kinky role play with my boyfriend. Who needs hearts and flowers when you can get handcuffs and blindfolds? I sigh. If I would finally have a boyfriend. ‚Wake up, Ana, you are pathetic! As if anybody would be interested in you!' my subconscious hisses at me. Unfortunately, it's just my imagination, which has been intact after José, my self-confidence towards other's, especially men, suffered immensely. Only with books I'm confident and so it was clear for me to work with books, being the one topic I can speak about with everyone.

So I pull myself together and do my job. Well, as good as it's possible for me without drooling too much. I go to the stranger and tell him:

„If you need any help, I'm always at your service!"

He looks at me and I feel his eyes boring into my soul. I look down at the ground, not able to stand his gaze any longer. He lets out a deep breath and says:

„Yeah, I want a library card, please!"

My head shoots up and I beam all over my face. Now that's a topic I'm good at, so my confidence is back. I straighten up and say:

„Please follow me, Sir!" while making my way to the computer on the counter. I smile at him and ask for his data. He gives me a business card and asks, if this is all the information I need. I nod and explain to him:

„You can look around and take up to ten books at the same time. You can borrow them for four weeks, after that time, there will be a punishing fee to pay. Give me ten minutes, then your card will be ready."

He nods and goes to the book shelves. Just before he disappears, I shout:

„The book you are looking for is on the last shelve on the right hand side."

He stops dead in his tracks and looks at me incredulously. I look up at him and smile.

„I'll show you!"

When I reached my destination, I climb up the ladder and take a book. I hear a gasp and look at him surprised. Then it hits me: today, I'm wearing a plaid skirt and I think he just saw my panties. How embarrassing! I climb down with a tomato red face and give him the book.

„Im sorry, Sir, if you need anything else, I'm at the counter." I say ashamed and go back to the computer as fast as possible.

After a few minutes, he comes and lays two books on the counter. First the book I recommended, ‚Imzadi'. I so knew he was a trekker. The second book puzzles me tough. I never ever would have believed, he would read ‚Secret Desires of a Gentleman'. I scan the books and his new card and place them on the counter in front of him.

„Here you are, Mr. Grey, happy reading and see you not later than in four weeks!" I say and smile at him.

„Thank you! Goodbye!" he says and turns around, just to disappear and leave me alone with my raging hormones. Dreaming about his hands around my throat, strangling me to ecstasy, I sigh deeply. I'm a really sick pervert.

* * *

During the last few months, our library has been growing, so now, there are always two assistants present at the same time and today, I'm working with Paula. I really like her because she has a dirty mind like me, with the one difference, that she has experienced some of her phantasies while I just dream about them. We chat away about our sexual phantasies including celebrities, as I feel goosebumps spreading on my skin. It must be him. I turn around and see Mr. Grey walking in my direction. I smile at him as he lays the book he borrowed on the counter. I can't get enough of his beautiful eyes and I'm glued to his sight until he turns around and disappears between the book shelves.

Paula looks at me curiously, as I scan the book and Mr. Grey's record appears on the screen. She looks at the list of borrowed books.

„Ana, he's totally into you!" she shrieks exitedly.

„Of course, I'm a total babe!" I say and giggle.

„Ana, have you realized, which books he's borrowing? Come on and look at the list!" she orders.

I look at the screen and gasp.

‚Imzadi'

‚Secret Desires of a Gentleman'

‚Library Lust'

‚Craving her curves'

'The kinky billionaire 1'

‚Bending to the Bachelor's Will'

‚Losing Hope: A novel'

My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. Oh. My. God. Not only is he the hottest man I ever laid my eyes on, no, I think he is my perfect match.

„Do you believe me now or do you want to wait until he borrows the book ‚Please fuck me already on the library counter because I can't wait any longer'? You should hurry though, because his latest book was ‚Losing Hope: A novel'" she says and winks at me.

I try to calm down but without any success. I just feel giddy. It's now or never, because 21 years without any sexual intercourse is enough.

„Paula, I'll go and look for a book and when I get back, you could make a break and leave me alone with him, ok?" I say excitedly.

„Sure thing, Ana, but you have to spill everything to me after that!" she says in a stern voice.

„Promise!" I screech, jump up and down and go hunting for a special book I have in mind.

After a few minutes, I return to the computer and wait for Mr. Grey. When he comes to me, I tense but smile.

„Have you found something?" I ask innocently.

„Yeah, I'll take this one." he says and hands me a book. ‚The last Call'. I sigh.

„It's just because I have a recommendation for you!" I grin mischievously and present him my book.

He takes it, chuckles and looks into my eyes with this determination and says:

„‚Submissive Angel: Pure in Body, Impure in Mind'? Are you sure?"

„Yes, Sir!" I say and smile.

„Miss Steele, I think I have a proposal for you!" he says and my eyes widen while my mouth falls open. How does he know my name?

* * *

 **Thank you twidles for your story "The Setup Date", which inspired me to write this story!**


End file.
